Marvel Comics
Summary Marvel Comics is marvel entertainment's comic book or comic book editorial line, owned by Walt Disney Company when purchased in 2009 for $4 billion. Hosted at 387 Park Avenue South in New York. Marvel Comics' most famous magazines include X-Men,The Fantastic Four, Spider-Man,The Incredible Hulk, Captain America, Wolverine,The Punisher,The Avengers, Daredevil, Deadpool, ,Cable, ''Thor, Iron Man, Silver Surfer, Black Panther, Ant Man, Blade, the Vampire Hunter, Ghost Biker, Doctor Strange ''and Captain Marvel, among many other characters. Cosmology Marvel is an extremely vast universe with a large amount of abstract entities, and gods who participated directly or indirectly for the creation of their universe(Omniverse), the first story that recounts Marvel Comics, begins with Gaia and Demiurgos, two gods who emerged from the primordial void and managed to rise above it to start the universe, at first the gods were fundamental to the formation of the primordial universe, because the Celestiawere responsible for the formation of the "Multiverse"(Lower), at the beginning of time, the Heavenly Ones played like idiotic gods developing life, so they thought that in order to exist life, there should be Death/Destruction, everything in existence should have their counterweight, so they created something that represented destruction, but this entity turned against them and began to kill the celestials, it was that they divided the universe, and ended up creating a whole multiverse to hold this aspect of destruction. The first universe formed was termed as First Firmament, it was an empty universe where the Celestials caused a detonation that almost destroyed the First Firmament and his remains, another multiverse was born. It is known that from this point on, the cycles of birth and death of the Omniverse are governed by 3 forces in particular. Explosion(Big Bang) Gravitation(Big Crunch) Entropy(End) This trio is a Cosmic Pantheon also known as Children of Eternity, they eventually have the ability to destroy and recreate eternity itself. 'Realms of Chaos and Order' At the heart of existence, two abstract entities were responsible for generating all dualities, it is in the realm of entities that represent the Order and Chaos in existence that all the energy of the universe, and all dualities are born, however Marvel is formed by trinitys, so the two decided to create an entity known as Intermediate, the Intermediary is the abstract entity that embodies all the dualities of existence, in addition to all worlds. 'God's Realm's' The kingdoms of the gods represent isolated realities, or also called "pocket universes", however the term "pocket universe" is attributed to any kingdom other than the regular universe, usually referred to as beyond the time-space scales, kingdom of them are presented as having superior kingdoms in their composition, or abstract, such as the kingdom of nightmare, the gods are able to access the abstract plane and some even represent primordial forces for all worlds. An example of this is Ares, the God of War, referred to as the embodiment of war in all worlds, and in all futures. Their kingdoms are connected to all creation, symbolically speaking, all divine kingdoms connect and guard what is referred to as Axis Mundi, the representation of existence, is the role of the pantheons to watch over the Order and the protection of the universe, among its main representatives stand out Zeus and Odin, Lords of the Order, equivalent to the terrible Dormammu. 'Extradimensional Realms' They are the representation of almost all beings in existence that are not a part of the cycle of the kingdoms of the Order, in this group usually enters magical entities, and they occupy realms of higher dimensions, great examples of this is Tiboro of the 6th dimension, Nightmare and Dweller of a universe above the 6th dimension, almost everyone present here are entities that appear as allies or enemies of Dr.Estranho, with addition of Lovecraftian entities, which are also part of a higher kingdom, even if so far the only purpose of them have been banishing the death of existence. 'Abstracts' The main abstracts of the universe are: Death, Eternity, Infinity, Chaos'', '''Order, and Never Queen There are also secondary abstract such as: Love, Hate, Chaos, Sorcery, Abnormality, Destiny'', '''Explosion, Gravitation, Entropy Some abstract or entity sets cannot be measured by the entity system, exp: Eulogy - Expediency For his manifestations are very close to being that of a screenwriter himself, such as Expediency who has the ability to make editions in the comics.' Other abstracts are representations of natural forces. Like Fenix - Lucifer(First Fallen), both of which are both opposing forces that are part of the maintenance of all things Other abstracts occupy a post above everything else. Living Tribunal - Oblivion Are two of the representations that transcend the rest of Marvel. 'Marvel Omniverse' Marvel is composed of a large Omniverse that includes an infinite number of universes forming a multiverse, with infinite levels of existence, with infinite higher dimensions, as well as realms with an infinite number of space dimensions. In addition to the multiverse, there are an almost infinite number of other known multiverses, besides that the existence of Megaverses have also been declared. A better visualization of the "universe" can be found [https://liberproeliis.fandom.com/pt-br/wiki/Blog_de_usu%C3%A1rio:Alonik/Universo_Marvel_-_O_Guia ''here!] Supervisors *Alonik' *'Driger-God' Characters Supreme Being TOAA render Liberproeliis.png|'The One Above All'|link=The One Above All ---- 'Cosmic Entities: Guardians of the Galaxy v002 - War of Kings Book 1-135.png|'''Oblivion|link=Oblivion Eternidade do Omniverso render.png|'Eternity'|link=Eternity Galactus-0.png|'Galactus'|link=Galactus Morte .png|'Death'|link=Death (Marvel Comics) Dormammu.png|'Dormammu'|link=Dormammu ---- 'Cosmic Characters' 76676825 446608765994380 4515244739703865344 n.png|'Molecule Man'|link=Molecule Man Motoqueiro fantasma.png|'Cosmic Ghost Rider'|link=Cosmic Ghost Rider Silver-Surfer-PNG-Download-Image.png|'Silver Surfer'|link=Silver Surfer Zarathos Full.png|'Zarathos'|link=Zarathos GladiatorMarvelComics2.png|'Gladiator'|link=Gladiator therunner.jpg|'The Runner'|link=The Runner Nova1.jpg|'Nova (Richard Rider)'|link=Nova (Richard Rider) ---- 'Extra-dimensional characters:' Pre-Retcon Beyonder Render.png|'Beyonder'|link=Beyonder (Pre-Retcon) 'Avengers' SentryRender.png|'The Sentry'|link=The Sentry Captain Marvel.png|'Captain Marvel'|link=Captain Marvel The-Hulk.png|'Hulk'|link=Hulk 'Heroes' Hyperion render.png|'Hyperion'|link=Hyperion (Marvel Comics) The thing render.png|'The Thing'|link=The Thing (Marvel Comics) Blue Marvel-0.png|'Blue Marvel'|link=Blue Marvel (Marvel Comics) 'Villains' Thanos-png-comic-2-transparent.png|'Thanos'|link=Thanos ---- 'Anti Heroes' Johnathon Blaze (Earth-12131) 001.png|'Ghost Rider'|link=Ghost Rider Magneto-PNG.png|'Magneto'|link=Magneto 'Pantheons of the Gods' Olympus 131.png|'Athena Parthenos'|link=Athena Parthenos Category:Verses Category:Marvel Comics